Things Are Bound To Happen
by lyoko-is-home
Summary: When a new girl moves to Kadic and befriends the Lyoko gang, things are bound to happen. Some good, some bad. All are different than what they could ever have dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. There. I said it.**

**_Claimer:_ I own Mel. You can't steal her. If you want to use her, just ask.**

**_Summary: _When a new girl moves to Kadic and befriends the Lyoko gang, things are bound to happen. Some good, some bad. All are different than what they could ever have dreamed of.**

**_Rating:_ Teen**

_**Things Are Bound To Happen**_

**By: lyoko-is-home**

_**Chapter One**_

'_Perfect. Just freaking perfect. Here I am, at a new school, in a new country with a different language, with a ton of crap to carry to my dorm and I can't even find the **building**. Just my luck, eh?'_

I can't believe my luck. I've been wandering around this campus for at least an hour, and I'm carrying these two tiny boxes and my bookbag, and I think I've been going in circles the entire time. Great. Just freaking peachy.

I look around to see if there is anyone I can ask, and I grimace as I see a giant pink blob walking toward me. It took me a few seconds to actually realize it was a girl. She had two dopey-looking guys following her, and her walk screamed 'prep' and 'snob'. At first, I was hoping she would pass me by, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Well, hello there. You look lost. Do you want to hang around with me for a while??? It'll do wonders for your popularity here," she said, trying to convince me to become the newest member of her 'posse'. I scowled as I shifted the boxes in my arms. I already hated this girl with a passion.

"No thanks," I said simply. I kept walking, which would tell any normal person to back off, but no. This chick won't give up.

"Why not? I can help you around here. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," she said, and I saw her eyeing a group of kids gathered around a bench not too far away in a courtyard of some kind. Obviously there were some hard feelings there. I saw them trying to inconspicuously watch us while trying to make sure I didn't notice. _'Smooth. Really discreet. Look over, look back. Seen it before,'_ I thought cynically.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," I said in a disgusted tone. She doesn't give up easily, does she???

"Are you sure??? This is a one time offer that most people would kill for," she cooed, trying to win me over. Not working. Finally, I showed my annoyance.

"You're persistent, aren't you??? Wait a sec, do you even know what that means??? It means… well, to put it in terms you'd be more likely to understand, it means 'Leave me the hell alone before I really get pissed'." I give her a cocky smirk as she fumes and storms off, but not before threatening me in a voice that she was dumb enough to think I didn't hear.

"You'll be sorry. No one makes fun of me, no one." She turned on her heel and stormed off, followed by her cronies. I sigh and roll my eyes before I started to laugh. Only been here an hour and I've already made an enemy.

"Hey, new kid!!!"

I turn towards the unfamiliar voice and see the kids at the bench looking at me, and one of them was waving me over. He was obviously obsessed with the color purple, as he had two-tone purple pants, a magenta shirt under a shorter, long-sleeved purple one, yellow sneakers, and blonde hair that was in a giant spike, with a shock of purple in the middle.

I head over there, still holding the two small boxes in my arms. As I near the bench, I see that there are four others sitting with Purple Boy. There were two guys and two girls. One girl was definitely Japanese, and she wore all black. The other girl was covered in pink from head to toe, literally. Her hair was even pink. I wondered where she'd gotten the dye. One boy was obviously the genius of the group. I could just tell. He had glasses, blonde hair, and wore a blue turtleneck with khaki capris and sneakers. The other guy really liked green. He had brown hair, and the only thing he wore that wasn't even close to the color green were his white sneakers.

I sat down my boxes as Purple Boy said something to me.

"That was good!!! Did you see the look on Sissy's face???" he asked, and I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Huh???" I said simply.

"The snob. Where did you come up with that???" Oh, that.

"Practice makes perfect, as they often say." I wasn't sure what I should say to them, since I didn't even know their names.

"Odd, stop being stupid. I'm Yumi, and that's Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich. The idiot here is Odd," the Japanese girl said, introducing all of them by pointing to them as she said their names.

"Oh. I'm Mel. Whatever you do, don't call me Melanie under any circumstances," I warn with a smile. I hated my name. Obviously it showed. I **always** went by a nickname, and the most common one was Mel. It just stuck after a while.

"Nice to meet ya, Mel. And yes, Odd is my real name," Purple Boy said. _'Geez, I need to start using their names. He's…Odd, right??? Duh. He just said that. I'm an idiot.'_

"Never occurred to me that it wasn't," I said with a playful smile. I then remembered that I had at least five more boxes back in the office that I needed to carry to my room. "Oh, hey. Can you guys help me find my room??? I've got these," I point to the boxes sitting next to my feet, "and several more still up in the office. I don't even know if I'm anywhere near where I need to be," I say with a sheepish smile.

"Odd, Ulrich, this is your territory. They're the strongest out of all of us," Yumi said.

"Sure. What's your room number???" Ulrich asks, moving from his spot on the bench.

I look at my hand and struggled to read the smeared ink that was once the semi-neat numbers that told me what room I now resided in. "Ummm… 347," I say uncertainly. I think that's right. I hope so.

"Hey, that's just a few halls down from ours. Follow us," Odd says, leading the way as we go towards the building I could only hope was the dorms. The three of us took the stairs to the third floor and started looking for the right hallway.

"Hmmm… 320…330…ah, here's your hall. 340. Now, let's see… right here," Ulrich says, stopping in front of a door that had '347' in brass numbers across it. I slip the keyring that the principal had given me out of my pocket and unlock the door, both boxes balanced precariously on one arm while I did this. I swung the door open and looked at my new room. It was pretty plain. White walls, wooden floors, a bed against one wall, a bookshelf opposite the bed, a desk by the window, all the normal boarding school stuff. I walked in and set the two boxes on the floor by the desk and headed out to meet the guys.

"Now I've got to go back downstairs and find my way to the office again. I've got at least five or six more boxes a little bigger than this that I've got to haul up here," I said, hoping that they'd tell me how to get to the office at least.

"Hey, think you'd need some help???" Odd offered helpfully. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I wasn't used to so much attention.

"You don't have to," I started, but Odd cut me off before I could finish.

"I insist. We don't mind, do we Ulrich???" he said, looking at Ulrich.

"Sure. Why not," he said simply. "Besides, if I leave you alone with Odd, you'll find yourself in the lunchroom instead of the office." He smiled slightly, and I laughed.

"Hey!!! It's not my fault I love to eat," Odd defended. "Well, let's get those boxes up here. No time like the present." We laughed, and I locked my door quickly before following the guys to the stairs. Once we were in the courtyard again, we headed to the left, entering a building that I vaguely recognized as the office.

"My stuff's in the principal's office," I say as we near the secretary's desk. She looked over at us and sighed.

"Odd, what did you do now???" she asked in a bored voice. I looked at Ulrich with a questioning face.

"He's always in trouble. He's in here at least once a week," he explained quietly. I nodded in comprehension.

"I haven't done anything today. Why would you think that???" Odd said, trying to pull the innocent act. I could tell that it wasn't working on her.

"Yeah. Sure. Oh, Ulrich, you're here too??? That's a surprise."

Ulrich shook his head with a smile. "He's actually telling the truth. We're here to help Mel get her stuff in her room."

The secretary nodded and motioned for us to go into the principal's office. The three of us walked in and I nodded to a pile of boxes. I noticed Odd's and Ulrich's eyes go wide.

"What the heck did you pack???" Odd asked incredulously. I shrug. I didn't think it was that much.

"Just some basics. Y'know, CDs, books, stuff like that," I say. I didn't think it was a big deal.

"We'll get the biggest ones. Don't worry about them," Ulrich said, and I sighed. _'Boys. They think that bigger means heavier. Not in this case,'_ I think with a smirk.

"If you guys don't stay away from the two biggest, I'll have to make sure that what you see in there is the **last** thing you'll see," I say, noticing what I had labeled the boxes as. They were the boxes that had my clothes and my bathroom stuff in them, and they didn't need to see any of that. They looked at me like I was crazy, and I stole one of them from Odd's grasp on it. He was about to drop it anyway. They shrugged and grabbed some of the smaller boxes, and I could tell that they were struggling with them, but Odd seemed to be having a harder time than Ulrich.

We left the office and headed up to my room, dropping the boxes by the other two that I had brought in earlier. We made this trip one more time before all the boxes were now scattered all over the room. We rested for a minute before they stood to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Mel," Ulrich said as he stood.

"Yeah. Dinner's at six, and I'll come pick you up. If you need anything before then, we're in room 372. Even numbered halls are girls, odd numbered halls are guys. Aelita's in room 340, just down the hall," Odd said helpfully. Ulrich laughed.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure he **remembers** to come get you for dinner. He normally is the first one in and the last one out," he said, causing me to laugh.

"Hey!!! I like to eat, so what???" Odd defended once again.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys later then. I'm gonna work on getting unpacked right now," I said through my laughter. They nodded and left, heading towards what I presumed was their room. I sighed as I closed the door behind them.

The first thing I did to unpack was opening the two boxes of clothes I had brought and put them in my closet. Luckily, there was a small chest of drawers in there for all the stuff that didn't need to be hung up. After all my clothes were put away, I turned to the smaller boxes. I opened the two heaviest and pulled out all my computer stuff. I set up my flat screen monitor and the CPU tower in their respective spots at the desk. I hook up my printer and set it close to the monitor, just in case I had to print something anytime soon.

I take my laptop out of my bookbag that was sitting on the floor near the desk and set it down in the empty space between my monitor and my printer. I gaze at my laptop. Even though I've had it a few years already, it's the most up-to-date model. The catch is, if anyone knows I have it, I can get into **serious** trouble. Why??? It's because this model isn't available yet, not even to the government. It's steel gray, and it's a custom job. I flip it open and turn it on. While I'm waiting for it to boot up completely, I pull a double-ended USB cord and a small lotus charm from an inside pocket of my bookbag. I set them both down and I looked for the large cardboard cylinder I knew was somewhere amidst all the boxes. I finally found it, and I opened it and pulled out its contents.

I grab my packing tape from my bookbag and proceed to hang the posters all over my room. Once I had finished, I returned to my laptop. It was now at the user menu screen. I clicked on my profile, and the word 'PASSWORD?' appeared on screen. I typed in my password, and it navigated to my home screen. I then repeated this process for my desktop and once it was at the home screen, I hooked them together via the cord and 'SYNC FILES?' appeared on my desktop. I clicked 'YES' and I watched as the green bar slowly started to fill on my desktop.

I looked at the clock on my computer and realized it was about 5:30. As I noticed that it would take a while for all my files to be completely synced, I walked over to my closet and looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside of the door. I was an absolute mess. I was covered in dust from unpacking, and my hair was all over the place. I dusted off my grayish-blue jeans, light gray long-sleeved turtleneck that came up high on my stomach, light blue ski vest thing, and I shook my feet to free the dust from my shoes and the rolls on the bottoms of my jeans. I dusted my hands off and wiped off my face with my dark gray gloves.

I untied my hair and shook my head as it fell in reddish-brown waves to my hips. My eyes were still steely-gray, and my face was still slightly tan and freckled. I sighed. Nothing had changed, unfortunately. I ran my brush through my hair and I jumped as I heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in," I called, startled. Odd stuck his head in just as I was pulling my hair up into my usual messy bun at the nape of my neck. I turned and locked my computers while they were still doing their data transfer, and I grabbed my keys from my desk. "Okay, I'm ready," I said in a breathless voice.

"Getting unpacked alright???" he asked as I locked my door behind us. I nod, swallowing hard. I didn't know what was wrong, but I think it had something to do with being at a new school.

"Yeah," I say to back up my nod. He smiles.

"That's good. I don't know if I could help you. Those boxes were heavy," he said with a smile, and I laughed.

"Well, Ulrich didn't seem to be having a problem with them," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off, causing me to laugh again, and this time he joined me. We walked out of the dorms and through the darkening courtyard towards a building that was lit up and loud. I gulped as we neared the doors.

'_Time to enter the snake pit,'_ I thought as I stepped through the doors.

**Haha!!!! Yes, I know. Evil cliffie. But I couldn't help it!!!! This chapter was getting VERY long, and I could have gone on, but I didn't. So that's the end of Chapter One of Things Are Bound To Happen!!!! I want to see some reviews, please!!!!! Oh, and pretty soon, I hope to get a link to the pictures of Mel on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _I. Don't. Own. Code Lyoko. to lawyers Get it through your thick skulls!!!!**

**_Chapter Two_**

I looked around nervously as I entered the lunchroom. Odd ushered me into the line.

"Come on!!! It's chicken and dumplings tonight!!!" he exclaimed happily. I smiled nervously at his enthusiasm as we moved through the line. Everyone got out of Odd's way, and I just followed him. I noticed him beg the lunch lady for a bigger portion, but she shook her head. I laughed and leaned over his shoulder.

"Come on, Odd. Some of us want to eat, too," I whispered playfully. He stiffened, but then relaxed when he realized it was only me. He moved on in line, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought he was blushing.

_**Odd POV**_

"Come on, Odd. Some of us want to eat, too," someone behind me whispered playfully. I involuntarily stiffened when I realized that it was Mel. She was right behind me. She didn't scare me, so I don't know what it was. All I know was that the blood was suddenly rushing to my face. I moved down the line and turned my head, hoping that she wouldn't notice, but I got the feeling that she did.

_**Mel POV**_

I didn't know what he'd be blushing about, but it soon left my mind as I noticed that the lunch lady had given me extra portions of chicken and dumplings and of mashed potatoes, something that I know Odd would have wanted. I thanked her and she smiled at me. I moved down the line and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Odd and the others. Odd was waving me over, and I smiled and shook my head. _'He's the cheerful one, alright,'_ I thought with a smile as I walked over to the table where they all sat. I noticed that Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were there, but no Yumi.

"Hey, where's Yumi???" I asked.

"Oh. She's a day student. She normally goes home for dinner," Ulrich said, and I noticed a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

'_Hmmm… I think Ulrich has a thing for Yumi. Otherwise, he wouldn't be blushing like he is.'_

"Oh, okay," I said simply. I saw Odd stuffing his face, and I laughed. He looked at me with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"What???" he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, and I laughed again. He just looked at me like I was crazy. I could see the others smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"What??? I thought it was funny," I said candidly, causing everyone to laugh. Odd nearly chokes on his potatoes, causing us to laugh even more. Once he swallowed, he continued pigging out, and I joined him not too soon after. I didn't realize how hungry I was. As I polished off my plate in record time, I noticed everyone at the table staring at me, even Odd. I suddenly felt uneasy.

"What??? Do I have something on my face or something???" I ask, not knowing why they're staring at me like that.

"Whoa. Looks like Odd has some competition," Jeremy said, and the others agreed.

"What???" I ask, still not knowing what they were talking about.

"You just finished your dinner as quick as Odd would finish the meager meals they give him, and you have at least twice as much food as he does," Ulrich said in surprise.

"What??? You think that all girls are sticks and eat rabbit food???" I ask, mocking insult.

They shake their heads and resume eating. Since I'm done, I stand and move to throw my trash away when I see someone coming towards me. I recognize the giant pink blob as Sissy.

"Great. Snob alert," I say as I return to my seat at the table. I sigh as she walks up, and I raise an eyebrow when I notice her cronies aren't with her this time.

"Oh Ulrich dear," she said shrilly. I had to cover my ears at the sound.

"What now, Sissy???" Ulrich said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well, I was just wondering when you were going to come to your senses and dump these losers for me. You don't have to be afraid to show your emotions," she cooed in what she thought must have been an attractive tone, but it just sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me.

"How many times do I have to say it??? I'm not afraid to show my emotions. I'm just allergic to anyone who's stuck up. And in that category, you win hands down," he said. I smirked. _'Oooh, harsh. Nice one, Ulrich.'_ We all laughed as she stormed off.

I then remembered that my computers were set up in my room, and I needed to get online tonight, but I had no idea how to hook up to the Internet here, so I decided to ask.

"Hey, do any of you know how I could hook up to the Internet from my room???" I ask. Immediately Jeremy's head pops up.

"All you have to do is log on to the Internet and tell the server that you're using a school computer. That way they can't track your files and you can get around all the filters," he stated simply. I nodded.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what I needed to do," I said. I was getting kind of annoyed that they weren't saying anything, but I didn't hold it against them. I decided that I was going to head back to my room, so I stood up.

"Well, I'm heading in for the night," I said, but then I remembered something. I definitely needed a shower, and I had absolutely **no idea** where the showers were. I stopped and turned to Aelita, the only girl besides me that was here, and I wasn't going to ask someone I didn't know for directions.

"Ummm… Aelita, could you tell me where the showers are??? I have no idea where anything is yet…" I trailed off, and she smiled.

"Sure, I'll even show you," she said, also standing. She turned to the others. "Don't wait up. I'll probably go to bed soon anyway," she said, and I noticed her gaze lingered a little on Jeremy. I had a feeling that there was something going on there, just like I thought with Ulrich and Yumi, but I wasn't sure. We left the cafeteria and headed to the dorms.

"What room are you in???" she asked. I had to think a little before I remembered.

"347. Odd said you're in 340???" I said, making sure that he was telling me the truth. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just down the hall from you. At least I'm not the only girl in the group who's a boarder," she said as we reached the third floor landing. We took a right, and walked down the hall towards our rooms. She led me down a side hall that was opposite the residence halls, and she pointed to the door with 'GIRLS' scrawled across it on a silver sign. "That's the nearest ones. You'll want to get in here early in the mornings, since Sissy likes to lock everyone out until she's done, and even then she sometimes doesn't let us in," she said helpfully. I nod.

"How does she manage to get away with stuff???" I ask as we head back towards our hall.

"The principal's her father. She seems to get what she wants around here. She always manages to worm her way into getting things done her way," Aelita said with a small scowl. We reached our hall and stopped at her room, which was the first room on the right.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, then," I said. Aelita smiled.

"Yeah. Oh, and breakfast is at ten tomorrow since it's a Saturday and we don't have classes," she said, and I smiled.

"Thanks. Night," I called as I started to walk down to my room.

"Night," I heard her reply before she shut her door.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and unlocked my room. I noticed that my computers were still locked and triple passworded, and I left them that way as I grabbed my robe, pajamas, and my basic shower stuff before I left again, making sure to lock my door on the way out, and heading to where Aelita said the showers were.

As I enter the shower room, I notice that I'm the only one in here. '_Good. Let's keep it that way.' _I slip inside a shower stall and pull the curtain closed behind me as I undress. I put my clothes, both dirty and clean, on the small ledge that was set into the wall. They would be high enough off the ground and far enough back so that they wouldn't get wet while I was taking my shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up as I took my hair down and shook it out, letting it fall once again to my hips. I had been thinking about getting it cut, but it would have to wait now.

Once the water was warm, I rinsed my hair before shampooing and conditioning it once before rinsing it again and turning the water off. I wrung the water out of my now knee-length hair before drying it and drying off before I slipped on my underwear and pajamas under my robe. I grabbed my stuff and left.

Once I was back in my room, I looked at all the boxes I still hadn't unpacked. There were about four, and they were full of stuff that I would put in my room. I decided that I would go ahead and unpack them now, rather than do it later. I opened one and it was all of my CDs. I grabbed them a few at a time and stacked them along the top shelf on the bookshelf. I then opened a small, heavy box and pulled out my stereo. I put that on the shelf below my CDs and proceeded to plug it in and set it up. I then opened one of the two remaining boxes, and this one was full of books. I stacked them below my stereo on the bottom shelf before I opened the last box. This one was only about half full, but it had all my nightstand stuff in it. I took out my alarm clock and plugged it in, setting it for 9:30 so that I'd have time to get up and dressed before breakfast tomorrow morning. I opened the drawers on my two nightstands, one on each side of my bed, and in one I put some random magazines, and in the other, I put all my journals and notebooks. I put these in the drawer that locked, because I didn't want anyone who had somehow managed to get in my room to be going through them. There are some things people aren't meant to see. Last, but not least, I pulled a smaller box from this last box. I open it and unwrap the tissue-paper covered contents. I set three framed pictures on my nightstand with the generic lamp on it. I smile as my eyes linger on each one, remembering happier times with those I love.

I then turned to my computers and unlocked both of them and was pleased to see that all the files that were on my laptop were now on my desktop as well. I unhooked them and shut my laptop down before putting it back in my bookbag by my feet. I decided that I would get online, and I went through the steps Jeremy had told me in my head. I logged on and just as he had said, a server setup notice popped up on my screen. I entered a bunch of random numbers and letters and it took it as a server code, and I was online. The first thing I did was check my email. I had only one, which was depressing. I opened it and saw that it was from my brother.

_Hey Mel. Hopefully you managed to get this the night you moved in. If not, oh well. It can't be helped. I hope you get to stay in school there longer than you did here. Cora really misses you. She keeps asking when you're coming back. I tell her that I don't know, but I hope you don't have to come back for a long time, and when you do, I hope it's because of your free will. I know that sounded a little harsh, but I hope you can actually have a home and have time to make really good friends this time around. You know I worry about you, sis. If you ever need **anything, **you know you can call here, no matter what time it is. I'm always here for you, Mel. I worry about you sometimes. Hopefully you're in a good enough mood to reply when you get this._

_Talk to ya later._

Jake 

_P.S.- Cora says hi, and she wanted to sign her name on the email. :)_

_I love you Maman!!!!_

_Cora_

_Hehe... See ya, sis._

I smiled when I read my brother's email, especially what little Cora had written, and I instantly opened up a reply box. I thought of what to type for a minute before I actually started typing.

_Hey Jake. Well, obviously I got your email, 'cuz I'm replying. Anyway, I hope that I get to see you guys soon. Tell Cora I miss her too!!!! You take good care of her while I'm gone, okay??? She doesn't need to turn out like us, even though I know she won't if we have anything to say about it. Geez, if someone didn't know any better, they'd think that Cora's my daughter, the way we talk. I sure hope I can stay here for a while. I'm sorta starting to make friends, and you know what comes with new friends... yup, you guessed it. New enemies. But don't worry. I can handle a stuck-up prep, no problems at all. I just hope that I don't have to deal with problems from our past. Well, if I go on any more, I might fall asleep here. Unpacking is **so** not fun. But hey, at least I get the entire dorm to myself. Woo-hoo!!!_

_Tell Cora I love her!!!!_

_Thanks for worrying, bro. I know that if you didn't, no one else would._

_Love y'all!!!!_

_Mel_

I sent the email and I decided to surf the web for a little bit longer before going to bed. I went to my favorites and decided that I would visit one of my usual music forums. I waited for the webpage to load.

'_Well, is this a slow connection or what???'_ I thought just as the page was finished loading. I checked all my posts and read what people had said to them when I went into the live chat. I had a question in mind, but I didn't feel like having a conversation right now. I close out the Internet and shut down my computer, but not before locking it once again. I made sure my door was locked as I crawled into bed. I turned out the lamp and thought about what I'd been told online. I used the remote to turn on my stereo to a low volume and I listened as familiar music drifted over to me as I fell asleep on my first night in a new school, in a new town, in a new country.

**And that's Chapter Two!!!! It's a little off the wall right now, and I've been thinking. Okay, I really haven't, but I was wondering if you guys what you guys would think if XANA attacked and turned everything into a Broadway like situation. If anyone reading this has seen the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I was little, okay?!) 'Once More With Feeling', you know what I'm talking about. So, I want everyone's opinions. Say yes or no. If I get enough yes votes, I'll do it and tell more about my ideas later. If not, I'll put in a school musical type thing. Tell me what you want, or you might not like the results. **

**This is lyoko-is-home, signing O-U-T!!!!!!**

**(walks away)**


End file.
